Nicotine Driven
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: He was cool. The way he smoked and held the butt of it all. She was hypnotized. Love at first sight. Obesession, addiction and jealousy. Sasusaku
1. Acrid

A/N: This is a SasuSaku story. Out of character. In a high school based setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except for the story.

* * *

_Nicotine Driven_

_**Acrid

* * *

  
**_

_Sucked dry nicotine inside by the throat_

Intoxicating the way he heaved it in with a cool looking pose, so casual.

C A S U A L

His favorite Newport butt lingering between his index and middle finger. Just lingering. Hanging out. So cool. So calm. He blew it out and it's all bunched up together. Smoke inside smoke. _Repetitive. _Didn't go anywhere for a minute. Just laid in front of his mouth, beneath his plugged nostrils. It waited for his commands. He pursed his lips. Cute, as he looks at the corrupt in front of him. Sucks it in. Blows it out. All cool like....

She pursed her lips like he did too.

_Twitched_

The sides of her lips twitched and tried to find the right formation of the art of purse lips. Make it look good. GOOD! She bit the sides of her lips when he saw her. SAW HER. Walking, walking. He passes by her, but smiles to her when he passes. A toothy smile. A good guy smile. Like a good guy thumbs up for a promise making time. Time pauses, pauses, pauses. This night was a night to remember.

* * *

_Here we are, we smell like smoke. Over and over again. Don't stop!

* * *

_

She smiled to her surprise laughed for the fact Kakashi came to class early on time enough to greet her a hello at 7:45 AM. Very early. 20 minutes before class started. "Oh I have stuff to do, Tsunade assigned me for something and cursed me that if I didn't come in time that she'd cut my balls off and put it in the trophy case in front of the school hallway. Now you wouldn't that to happen no would Sakura?" Nu-uh. She replied with a stare and shiver. "Good because I have things to do with it. Its very precious." STARE! "How would I ever go to the restroom. My bladder would be very full. Well see you!"

_S I G H...._

"Hi Sasuke!" She turned her back around to meet him face to face. Eye to eye. Height to height. Fortunately not lip to lip. His coal dark eyes looked away. Locked to the board. _Homework: nada from kakashi_. SIGH!

_**Bump Bump Bump**_

Pale flesh muscular fingertips touched the zipper of his messenger bag and reached for his water bottle and DRANK from it. GASP! FAINT. FAINT. FAINT. Girls faint all over. Things don't change. His tie untied. INCORRECT! Buttons unbuttoned 3 buttons down. Casually sitting down. Water went through his throat. Down. Down. Down. Released the bottle from his now wet filled mouth. FAINT! Wet! Feels too good! They want to feel it too! The fans scream with ecstasy feeling like dancing to him front wide and center. Strip for him. Strip for him. But he won't notice them because his eyes are transfixed on Sakura whose layered hair was unfixed. Unbrushed. But still perfect. Showcasing her short and long layers on top her teeny head. Her white blouse tee shirt too tight. Showing her C- cup top area. Too tight. Just like skirt tied to her waist, her sides noticeable, too tight. Black tough eyeballs looked to the ground to not get caught. Eye contact.

_**Bump Bump Bump**_

"Hey guys! Looks like Kakashi isn't here again."

"What a drag, can't believe I actually came in time today. Could've gotten more sleep, if my mom hadn't dragged me out of my bed."

"Geez complaining again Shikamaru? Your hopeless!" Casual arguments and complaints early in the morning. A usual morning. The fundamentals and basics in Techno City's most populated high school, Ember Hill Top High. An okay middle class not so bad prestigious private high school.

"Kakashi was here in the morning you know I was so shocked!" Items and objects already laid out on her plain tan desk, browner skinned than she is.

"Yeah right, ugly, you were just imagining it. Mind I remind you that you have an overactive mind. In which I truly admire and appreciate." Doodles and unnamed creative works of art which to him seemed like ancient just that needed to be put away scattered unorganized on his desk. Early. Too early for mess. 8:05 am.

"I'm not lying he was so here! And thank you! I think... can't help it since I imagine so many possible things."

"Maybe a little too much. Now turn your head a little bit left so I can finish my sketch."

_Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun_

Doors opened wide and two people came through the white no knob door. A new kid was welcome to the class. People stopped to actually listen and look at the kid that arrived.

_Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun_

He was new. He tan. He was fresh. He was unclean. He was the one. He was nicotine drugged. He was firm and expert like. He was cool. He wasn't bad looking. He was CASUAL. He was....

"Naruto Uzumaki." He was freshly baked from the oven.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was short anyway I thought I'd do something different and make him the new student in school instead of Sakura or Sasuke being new and most of all "He was cool" Oh yeah! Smart right? Haha really out of character! More coming soon!

Please review!

Reviews equals a happy author.


	2. Pristine

A/N: This is a SasuSaku fic. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for this story.

_

* * *

Nicotine Driven _

_**Pristine

* * *

  
**_

_Mindless glares from behind_

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's new here. So welcome him to his new adventures in this school. And if you must ask, he's from the West side of Techno City and you all know how corrupt the West is. We will be talking about the difficulties in west city soon enough." Everyone looked at Naruto with a low class attitude. His style of clothes were similar to that of Sasuke's except Naruto did not wear a tie and chose not to wear it. Disobeying school rules! And unlike Sasuke who had 3 unbuttoned knobs on his polo shirt, he had 5 going down. DISOBEDIENCE!

Sakura looked at the very familiar man in front of the class. How she remembered how cool he was with his uncaring stance. She just noticed how tan he was with a scar on his face crossing all the way from his cheek to the back near his ears. His hair spiky like Kakashi's, but his carried a shine of the sun. Very glossy and shiny like. She just stared with admiration for him.

_

* * *

The first time she's ever seen smoking looking so good

* * *

_

"Hey, you like messing my sketch don't you." She turned her head more than once in Sai's sketch. Unfinished. He followed her eyes. It went directly at his eyes then down by his pockets where he can make out to be a lighter. He flung up and down inside his pockets. "Hmph, so you like dickless wonders like that don't you Sakura?"

"Hey! He is not a dickless wonder! He's cool!" She mumbled under her desk where Sasuke and Sai can hear her, but Naruto who came at her direction. "Hey, you're that girl from the other day aren't you?"

"Y-yeah! That was me! Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki!" The both SMILED with no tension, of an obvious NEWCOMER! In her her class.

_Maybe not so much_

Naruto Uzumaki was content to his seat besides Sakura Haruno who froze at sight and a cold shiver went down her spine, a very long frozen shiver.

_

* * *

Time is important, be sure to use it wisely little kids

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha's miniature glare towards Kakashi's decision and the smiling Uzumaki went beyond far than being noticed. His crowd of fans looked at him very intently and looked at his point of direction. Sakura Haruno, who now put a tiny blush on her face as she looked at the new kid. _wth?_ What right did he have to be acknowledged by her so quickly? _WTH?_ That kid is hence forth A N N O Y I N G!

Minutes went by and soon time read 9:10 AM. Time for class to end!

_**Ding Ding Ding!**_

"Hey Sakura, mind showing me my way to class?" Indifferent of the surprised look Sasuke expressed as he got up from his seat. His eyes much wider and bug eyed than the new kids were.

"Oh yes I don't mind Uzumaki! I'd be glad to! Thank you for asking me!"She bowed her head and kept it low to the author that she was gracefully introducing herself to.

"Hey, you don't have to do that! Naruto is just fine. Don't have to call by my last name, there's no need for any formalities or anything!" He scratched his nose a bit blushing and she gets to a full posed stature with her eyes meeting his. CONTACT! "Hehe your cute, Sakura"

"Oh hehe thanks! Wow, your eyes are very deep cerulean blue! I never noticed that! I kind of like that..." Hypnotized by his shade of eye color unaware that a pair of hands gripped her shoulder tightly. Tighter. Tigher.

"What right do you have calling her by her first name, newcomer! Hmph! I guess where your from, you weren' t taught obedience! You make me sick." (Speak for yourself)

"Sasuke! Is that any way to talk to a new student! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sakura turned her neck around and wiped his hand off her and gasped!

"Wait! Your defending this guy! He called you by your first name!" Surprise, surprise little Sasuke darling. Shocked and disbelief his mouth clumped shut and eyes wide open. OPEN.

"So? I call you by your first name just like you do me!" Argue, argue, argue. Like barking dogs and meowing kitties in the street lawns. People stopped for a second and laughed at Sasuke's childish demeanor.

U N C O O L!

"That' s different! He shouldn't so CASUAL with you! He just got here!" Exploded Sasuke. How dare this newcomer come in and swoop her out from his hands. Not that she was ever _IN _it, but he was mad. Grit his teeth. Bit the side of his mouth. HARD. "Go pick so someone else, for your play toy Uzumaki."

_Uzumaki...._

"Hmph, I guess where your from you learn cockiness it the best way to get through things. I can see how _understanding _you are... uhh I don't even know your name!"

"What did you say Uzumaki!? Just got here and already starting something with me!"

"Arg! Lets go N- Naruto and don't worry his name isn't important." Dragged Naruto from the area to his next class which just happens to be her next class Anko's survival classes.

**

* * *

Very familiar smoke left behind**

(Wait Sakura?! What is that supposed to mean?! Come back here! Abandoned Uchiha left behind. Oh well his class was in a different direction anyway. But he was still S H U N N E D! _That kid.... annoying little punk. Don't mess with me. I'm not done with you yet, newcomer'.'_)

* * *

_Ravens sing their songs and lions meow_

_**Ding Ding Ding!**_

A start of a new session and class lessons begin. Sakura blushes as the newcomer is introduced again. Heat POUNDS so deep like NEVER before. Before when her heart pounds a normal heart beat sound that goes slow. NEVER like this before, she feels like clamming up and making a fool of herself. NOT NOW!

_'No! My heart, it rummages like crazy like my frenzied room! Gone wrong. Gone messy. Gone all tootsie rolls on me! Gasp! I read about this once online! This can't be! B- but I have all the signs. Face heating up, red like crayon red. Heart pounding like crazy. Stuttering. Shivers down my back. Throat blocked off. No! No! No!'_

_

* * *

This can't BE!

* * *

_

_'A crush! No! Not me! It's not possible! I've never had a crush in my life! Why now! Why me!?... No, no, no, no, SIGH I'm being ridiculous. Okay Sakura calm down, he just sat next to me. CALM!'_

"Survival skills huh? Hmph, this actually seems like a class worth learning about, but too bad I'll pass this class no sweat. I know all about survival." Laid back and no sweat nor tear at all. He put his foot on top of the desk. "GET YOUR FOOT OFF THE TABLE UZUMAKI!"

_Oops_

"O-oh yeah you t-think s-so huh? Must be d-different living in the west. I h-hear it's pretty wild back there." _'Stutter. Oh man! What am I HINATA?!'_

"Oh yeah, but I was brought up and I had to know. it was eighter die or be chased by dogs out of the city. And oh man was I scared of dogs back then! I even had a phobia against them! But moral wise, I was brought up pretty good. Met some good friends and taught me right from wrong well action and judgement wise. Not y' know health wise."

"BE QUIET BACK THERE!" Dust from the chalk thrown in there direction from the eraser. Everyone laughs the even laughed at the new kid, but he didn't mind.

_Silence enjoyed like heroine screams_

_'He smokes, but he's good kind of person. I don't think he's addicted at all. I really like that. Hmm I wonder if I can try it too. May be if I ask him....'_

**

* * *

Eyecandy: **Hmm not much going on in this chapter, but it's all I can write for this fic today. Oh well hope you enjoyed.

I will go back to chapter one and change a little detail. According to Vannah-chan marijuana does not have nicotine. Tehehe silly me. Now I have to change it to a cigarette brand.

Please review!

Reviews equals a happy author


	3. Estivation

A/N: This is a SasuSaku fic. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for this story.

_

* * *

Nicotine Driven_

_**Estivation

* * *

  
**_

_About G a a r a ..._

_**He's been in all my classes but this one....**_

Naruto's pale blue formal khaki's falls DOWN. Switched to a black show off-y for the bottom part of his body instead. Unbuttoned nodes near his collar, goes DOWN even MORE. Unbutton. Unbutton. Unbutton. How she wishes she was here too, to see it. Go DOWN even MORE. Nude and satisfaction: insecure. His new white flush sneakers walks lazily towards the big white doors.

_All but this o n e ...._

_Swish, swish, s w i s h_

_**Alright class time to begin one word: DODGEBALL!**_

Sasuke Uchiha spots Naruto from the crowd. Boys Only! The two stare, glare, smirk, pout, CHILDISH!

_**There is no time for a love affair, but there is none that can outmatch this pair**_

Laugh, laugh, and laugh the crowd goes wild with expectation and enthusiasm. The glare washes away and the game begins with Naruto and Sasuke on opposite teams. A single ball in the hands of none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself, the man of good posture and calm collection. Pride about to be undone and he'd want to fix it up again.

"Aah, you've got no game _Sasuke, _by the way still don't know your entire name you know. Not like you actually introduced yourself or anything like that. Well now that you come to think about it, you're the rude one out of the both of us now aren't you. Didn't your parents raise you right?"

Snap! His brain freezes up all over. Goes into anger pose with no proof to capture his moment. His stare. His mouth slightly parted. Naruto obviously knows nothing of Sasuke or who he is. His grips tightens even more. Eyes twitching like window cleaners in a car, everyone can swear they can see invisible steam coming from the young Uchiha's mouth and ears. Naruto did not just say that!

The red bouncy ball goes FLYING across the FIELD! Slow motion kind of thing. Far too expensive for media, movie productions. The red shallow ball slow dances its way to Naruto's face in a fit of maniacal rage and fury. Everyone stares, eyes wide open for canned soup to fit directly in there. Open, open, and dark! Lungs stands still in its positions, unmoved, UNTIL!

* * *

**"**_**Uchiha **_**I'LL KILL YOU!" **It hits the weasel and the weasel pops and goes crazy!

* * *

"Did he just say Uchiha? I knew his face looked similar...." Thoughts not fully thought-ED out correctly and said it out loud in his own slow motion time. Mouth slightly open for more words to pop out. Naruto, ground to ground. Ducked when the in coming ball headed towards him, unaware of an easy to snap short little boy whose hair was red ball . Met. Red and blonde. Pale and tan. Short and tall. Aquamarine like green and deep ocean clear blue. Wounded and unwounded. Contacted with a STARE. "Are you Gaara?"

"What of it?" Uncaring, ignored. The Uchiha was left once again.

_"Hehehe, no if I were you I'd want to kill him too." _Naruto responded with an 'I know what you did last summer' sarcastic remark.

"Hmph, I see Sakura must've told you about that." He muttered with a groan. "And that Uchiha never apologized for what he did."

_'He is an Uchiha, afterall...' _"SO, I hear you and Sakura were best friends since you were little."

* * *

_**Lunch is for half eaten beasts of the underworld, lunch is good, lunch is a sacrifice. It's a best friend kind of thing. **_

* * *

All classes gone by including lunch already passed by with only a strange sort of meat loaf with apples at the side and cornbread uneaten at the far left corner of the tray. Eaten. Passing by _quickly. _Few non important people introducing themselves. Not important because they've already been long _f or g o t t e n _like the lost dandelions drifting to the far west industrialized land, now considered 'WEEDS'. Lost words of time gone by. GONE BY.

Long. Blonde. Blue teen eyes. Tall flesh white skin. Goes up, up, up. **BAM!**

Bun hair. Close to bunny ears. Serious not too girly eyes. Tan skin like her grizzly bears eyes. **BAM!**

"Ino! Tenten!" **BAM! BAM! **Like the cartoon characters set in that dinosaur era, you know the one. Very old styled cartoon. OLD.

"Sooo, that's the new guy?" Ino's sea eyes peered across the cafeteria looking at the new student, Naruto who conversed casually with lazy Shikamaru and butterfly Chouji with chips and snacks at hand. No fruit. No vegetable. No savour.

"...yeah...."

"Can't really see his face, but he seems cool- Sakura?" She stares all spacey like, at him. At the new kid. At the smiling, laughing, and having a good time kid. And they got the hint.

"Hmm, I see so Sakura you have a thing for him. Now don't ya' Sakura!" Tenten goofed, staring at Sakura with a slight fruit cherry blush on her cheeks. Only slightly. Only slightly.

_Cold glazed mountains begin to e r u p t _

"So that's the new kid huh? Looks like he's getting along with the crowd."

"He still seems like he's in the no dick association."

"Oh hi Neji. And SAI. Man, you love dicks don't yeah. Seems like it's the only thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Hey, Tenten. Say have you seen Uchiha lately. He looks like he's in a bad mood, worse than the usual."

"Oh wow. I-"

"Man Sai, you sound just so absolutely gay. You know?"

"What can you expect? I mean-"

_'Oh great. Would you look at these couples. feel like the third wheel here. Hmm?.... Chouji is just there eating and Shikamaru... Shikamaru is just so LAZY! I mean really! Can't he just AHH! I can't take it! I being totally ignored! Gasp! Is that?'_

"Hey you guys it's Sasuke! I think he's coming over there!" Ino so informed the rest of the babbling group. Turned their heads and chairs. ALL ATTENTION. ALL EYES. FOCUSED!

"Well isn't that interesting." Neji responded with his _f a m o u s_ frown.

_**

* * *

Never eat vinegar and chips together, kids. It'll give a hurling stomachache.

* * *

**_

"You're really getting on my nerves you class ace loser. Everywhere I turn, I see you. You're annoying enough as it is." Yes this is true. His glare follows his figure whenever he passes by, like a magnet stuck to a bracelet. Like he couldn't get enough of him. Like he was attracted to him. Without even knowing he's turn around and see him walking behind him. Pretending like he doesn't exist he turns his gaze, but he knows in the corner of noir eyes, he's focusing and observing him.

"Really? Looks like I have a fan. Hahaha. Hmm yeah well being ignored and humiliated twice must hurt your pride. The so called pride of the Uchiha's. Right Sasuke?" Blue deep wide circle eyes switches to an oval glaring kind of mode.

"What did you just call me?! You annoying little runt!"

"I said S A S U K E! Yeah I can get all sexual right up your ass. Bet you'd like that huh? Since it seems like you have this male sort of attraction towards me! And runt? Hard to break it to you, kid, but I'm 10 centimeters taller than you. I have to look down to look at you."

"GREAT they're fighting AGAIN! Why can't this day just go smoothly! It's only been a day since he arrived here! What is Sasuke's deal? I mean I knew he was an ass, but who knew he'd pick on a new student?! I just don't get it!" Sakura clutched her head in confusion.

"You guys, just stop it!" USELESS. Utter chaos b r e a k s in. Yells. Anger. Glares. Tension. All were within the cafeteria walls. People just stared and dared not interfere or they will, too, face death at work with new fear and threat to come.

"Yeah say it to my face Uzumaki!"

"Hey I'm glad you respect me so much! Well hey I'm glad! Can't you be nicer? You're attitude is completely ruins my day! I just got here and all you do is bring this arrogant attitude! What is your problem. Ever since I got near Sakura you've been.... hmph I get it now."

"G-get what?!"

"...HMMMM!"

"Hey don't you walk away from me!"

* * *

"psst Neji, Ino! Is it just me or has Sasuke completely lost it."

"Hmph. Well in seems to me that Uchiha is making a fool out of himself."

"Yeah. It seems Uchiha acts up whenever that dickless wonder is around."

"Hm. And I knooow whhhy..."

The four pair just look at Sakura who looks like a complete disaster. Her hair flung in different directions. Skirt and shirt wrinkled and busied up from the business now completely set aside like it was nothing as everyone started to pick up their school bags, boxed lunches, drinks. **They** began to WALK away too. Too soon after the fight, IT WAS _**NOTHING**_ to them. It was entertainment in a production sort of world. Gone unpaid like interns, does nothing but wait 'till everything is in mush order. Sakura was in a heart racing pace panic. She had questions with no one to give her answers. BUT Ino, Tenten, Neji, and even uncaring fake smiling Sai just looked at her.

THEY knew the answers.

_please, please P L E A S E! They just don't go along as we w i s h to._

* * *

Time read 3:46 pm. A little over after school, a little after everyone finally left for home and some fun. A little after every class has passed and after Naruto and Sasuke met up again outside school gates.

"Hey! You guys! Hi there Uzumaki and Uchiha. It's me Lee! The son of all good health and PERFECTION OF THE SUN GODS SMILE! I have come to give you some news or more like a favor."

"I'm out of here."

"No just please wait Uchiha! I wanted to ask if you mind making some food for a charity for-"

"Hell no! Do I look like I'm in the feed the homeless club? Get lost" Sasuke said rather harshly in his dark undertone voice of his. Don't OFFEND the KIND! The kind can BITE back rather h a r d. Sasuke!

"Mmm that was mean. W O W. I did not expect that. What are you? A selfish and greedy fish? Damn."

"Listen, I'm just angry because of your presence."

_**

* * *

He's beautiful isn't he?

* * *

**_

"Well I only grace you with it! As for the food. Sign me up! I don't mind. I actually understand hard work and care for others who are unfed. Unlike some ONE!"

"Alright! Thank you Uzumaki! The God's shall praise you and smile upon you!"

"Aaah call me Naruto, that Uzumaki thing is getting on my nerves."

"Oh alright Uzu- Naruto. You know I had this feeling when I woke up that today was going to be good day! OHHH and my gut feeling was right! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I shall tell Mr. Gai about this! But first I must bring you to Sakura, in the home economics kitchen!."

_P A U S E_

S a k u r a ! Sakura Haruno!?!? She, too? And him? Naruto Uzumaki? Too? Together? This is NOT ALLOWED!

"Uhh u-um." Deep breath. Swallow. Swallow up your guts. Ignore you're _pride_. "I think I'll join it too. I guess I acted a bit too harsh a little while ago. I'll do it too,"

"Waaah! Uchiha Sasuke! You will also grace us with your help! Oh MR. GAI! MR. GAI! You'll never guess what has happened! Tooodaay-" Sweatdrops twice in a second forms behind the back of the two young boys head.

Naruto looks to his side. UNBELIEVABLE!

_**

* * *

The kitchen never looked cleaner than now

* * *

**_

"Ahh so this is the new kid?! I finally meet you personally." Smile, like a good boy. Yes he is. He deserves an old granny pinch in the cheeks.

"Mm so you are Sai." Naruto didn't question. His looks, his smile, his pale sheet blanket stated the obvious.

"So you like being fake with everyone?"

"It gets me out of tough situations." He shrug of his so called 'insult'.

"Well stop, sorry I don't like false truths. So you can suck my dick."

"What's to suck? A toothpick. Since you're is pretty much that length."

"Whaaa-!"

"It is of no use Naruto. He is like the penis master. There is no arguing with this guru." Bushy brows un- touched. No spa treatment for heal. Lee is right. Things only make it worse for any retort against the dick sensei. It was IMPOSSIBLE.

"Hmph, fine! I'll just ignore that too! But YOU! I cannot ignore you! You're a complete bastard you know that?"

"Hmph!" Sakura saw this as she came back from the bathroom to get more towels. All bunched up in her hands. "Listen you guys. Can't you make up? You guys weren't even properly introduced! So why don't you shake hands?! Introduce yourselves nicely. You too Sasuke!"

_Silence, s i l e n c e. Unbroken ties. No cricket to penetrate a seizable moment_

"Y- yeah you're right Sakura. Hi! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! IT'S A PLEAAASURE TO MEET YOUU AH-HA-HA-HAHA!"

_**

* * *

Okay. What the hell was that? AH-HA-HA-HAHA!?**_

* * *

"M m m Y-ea-hhh... I-I'm ahh Ss-S-as-ukkk...KE. _ah-ha-ha....."_

Both hands, clutched together. FRIENDSHIP! A good greeting kind of way. Shaking hands. Less on the shaking, more on the contact between two people. They just glare at each other. Non penetrable. Sparks of lighting bursts in their eyes. All fired UP!

Green solid eyes look at their tan versus pale hands. Clutching. Clutching. CONTACT! Hands on hands. Fingertips passed fingertips. All gone red. Red. **RED!?!**

"Aaah! Sasuke! Naruto?! No let go now!" She begins to push their hands apart. Unbreakable. It's gone RED! "You guys!"

"Aaah. So that's why it's a toothpick."

_**

* * *

TINY**_

* * *

"Who would've thought. Sasuke and the new kid, Naruto Uzumaki. You guys make a great pair. I mean with all you 'moments' together. This morning outside the halls. Playing together in the gym. And now? Holding HANDS?! And not wanting to let GO. I can tell you're madly in love already. But Sasuke. Gay? That'd make you SasuGAY now wouldn't it?"

"Gasp! Kakashi!" Wined the little pouty pink candy girl.

"So where is the food? We're sending it at six, right Lee?"

"Oh yes! We just need to make another batch of salad with dressing and put some more pasta in a box. Sai, since you got here late would you mind helping us with put the food in the car back downstairs?" Lee ordered, he sounded like a professional leader. It was definitely possible.

"Well you heard him. Sasuke? Naruto? I did a lot already. You two should do that easy task!" Sakura blushed. 'Naruto is looking so intent. He's just staring at me. Look AWAYSakura! LOOK AWAY!" RUN AWAY! So she did just that. She fled outside to the halls to ignore the straight red flush on her face and Sasuke did not like it not one bit.

He glared Naruto who was headed for the pasta and tomato sauce. He headed for the latter.

"Hey! SAUCEke! Hahaha it's so lame! But it matches right!? Hahaha"

_twitch.. twitch_

"DON'T get friendly with me Uzumaki!"

"Geez., lighten up a bit. Your teacher is watching us right?"

"Hmph."

"Uh! Ignore would you! Hey it's that attitude that Sakura doesn't even like you in the way you're thinking.."

"What do you know anyway!" A thunder of glare straight in a perfect line created a connection between the two. The two did not look away. The glaring death match of the year. Doing two things at once, their food delivery business and their glaring contest. What's that word again?

"Alright you two I think that's enough. Hmm let's see. Are you two couples aware of how similar your cooking style is? Sasuke you have too much ranch, believe me I wouldn't be eating that, I'd rather raw meat for that matter. Naruto, you have too much sauce, is there even pasta in there? Tsk tsk.... T E R R I B L E. Now I see why you two are lovers. Mind me I'll just go ask Sakura to do this since you're incapable."

"What about you?" The couple said in a duet. GLARE!

"What about me?"

_**

* * *

Ready packed, get set, go!**_

_What?!_

* * *

Sakura leaned onto the glass case window outside the class. Immersed in her daydream of thoughts. Sky, non- tired of her stares, very entertained.

He kindly looks at her. Soft, lightly kind of way. His mouth open. Eyes wobbling in one spot. Not the crazy bobble head kind. But the saddened bit. The unsure wobble.

"You know Sasuke, you don't have to be so rude!" Sighed without turning. She knew it was him. She sensed with her Sasuke alert that it was him staring at her without a word.

"........"

"Hey Sasuke why are you...so... arg! So FRUSTRATING! WHY?" She demanded, screaming in oblivious confusion.

"Hmph!"

"Hey! Don't you 'hmph!' me! I liked you better in middle school, where you rarely talked to people, rarely acted. Never acted rude since you were so stoic! But now you are growing all the wrong ways! Recently you've been arrogant, egotistical, and... mean! Especially to Gaara! I'll never forget what you did! It's unforgivable! And unforgettable!"

"He was in my way."

"He was in your way? We were at a park! And! You RAN over him with your CAR!"

"So?"

_Doesn't c a r e. Doesn't really matter._

"So? He was in the hospital for a month! How can you act so uncaring!"

"Big deal...."

"Big deal? Big deal?! Sasuke! You run over a guy, send him to the hospital, NEVER VISIT, and don't even APOLOGIZE! You are just lucky that your father owns the whole police force, or you'd be sent to jail for sure Sasuke!" Fury red, angry with the capability to snap at the one and only Sasuke. Unforgettable for sure memories locked inside her. Gaara her very close friend. Gaara the one who helps her out of tough situations, and Gaara who was there for her since she was a toddler. Was run over by Sasuke, it was an _'accident'._ How does one run over a guy all the way in the park? No parking spot anywhere. It was an _'accident' _so claims the Uchiha.

"He's just lucky, my mother owns a nearby hospital so he didn't have to pay."

"Unbelievable!" She puffs her face and stomps off away from the cold hearted boy. "You are so uncaring and aloof and indifferent and.... and uncaring you. So mean! When did you become like this! I hate it! I hate it!" She yells at a distance.

_"...... You just..... don't understand..... my feelings at all Sakura. Your the mean one...... how could you..... fall in love with someone who isn't me. Why!?" _A sole whisper, but not unheard by the one hiding in the corner. Listening.

* * *

Serena's Note: Sorry for such a late update! I got really lazy! . I decided to make it much longer, well by a bit since I'm not sure how long I usually make per chapter. I'm rather a bit dissappointed with this chapter since I'm not describing much well compared to my first chapters. Well I did type it up all slightly tired. What do you think? Sigh....

Review equals a happy author!


End file.
